Sefie and Selphie
by wingeddserpent
Summary: “You’re crazy! I’m not from another world!” Selphie doesn't know why she has memories of things that never happened, but she does. Sometimes, she can hear a lazy voice drawl in her mind, Sefie… Cheer up, eh? Minor SelphieIrvine and TidusYuna Minor AU


Sefie and Selphie

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIIII, and just so ya know, the FF8 quotes came from Game Faqs Complete FF8 Script.

Author's Note: I wrote this because I'm playing FF8, and my favorite character happens to be Selphie at the moment. And I remembered she was in Kingdom Hearts! So I decided to write a story about it. If you don't know much about Final Fantasy VIII, this won't make any sense to you. Heck, it might not make sense anyway. And if this doesn't fit with Kingdom Hearts… oops, sorry, I haven't played very much of the first, and next to none of the second.

* * *

Before Destiny Island was consumed by Darkness. Before the Door was opened. Before a hero took up the Key. Before anything, there was a girl, a dock and a jump rope. Before any of that, there was a SeeD, a Garden, and nunchaku. 

Sometimes, as the overlooked girl sits on that dock, sandaled feet swinging, she wonders where her boots are. Then she remembers: _she doesn't have any boots._

Sometimes, in the morning, when she puts on her bright yellow dress, she reaches for a zipper _that isn't there._

Sometimes, when she is nervous or sad, she reaches for a necklace, _only to grasp thin air._

She doesn't know where these thoughts come from, or why they come. She has never left the Island, she's never owned boots, doesn't have a zipper on the front of her dress, and she doesn't like wearing necklaces.

Selphie doesn't know for sure, but she thinks that maybe… just maybe… these habits, and thoughts come from the dreams she has from time to time. She can't remember much of these dreams, only a few things. A stone house with a light house, a snowy school, two scars on two noses, a tattoo on a face, a whip, a blue shirt with angel wings, leg cramps. Not to mention, a cowboy hat on her head.

These are the main things she remembers. But there are also these… non-memories, that she shouldn't remember because they didn't happened, but she remembers. She can remember a train, a yellow car, and flying a space ship.

Once, she makes the mistake of telling Riku about it.

He immediately suggests, "Maybe you're from another world, and just don't know it."

She says he is crazy, and that she thinks she hears 'Matron' calling her name. She starts to run off, and Riku asks softly, "Matron?"

She blinks, and tells him she meant Mom.

Selphie tries to hide it after that, but one day she wakes up crying because a bomb was about to go off, and she was going to die. It had been so real, and it had been so scary, that feeling of helplessness. She goes out to the dock, only to see Tidus, his face troubled.

Her fear melts to concern, and she asks him what the matter is, and all he says is, "She was really important, and I don't know why. But she was pretty, one eye was green, the other blue. Are you ok, Selp?"

She just nods, and says she was just sad she was going to die, but at least she had given 'Balamb' a chance. He doesn't look at her funny. Tidus understands. This half-existence. These things that are real, but not real. Another time, another place, another dimension, maybe. But not here.

When the world is consumed by darkness, voices flash though her mind, and she doesn't know many. Most are from her non-memories.

"_Captain! Wait up!"_

"_Matron?"_

"_Sir Laguna!"_

"_The price we pay for using the GF."_

"_Irvy, wanna play?"_

"_She was really important, and I don't know why."_

"_She's a part of our orphanage gang!"_

"_I bet you she's in shock."_

"_Whoo-hoo! We're flying!"_

"_I meant Mom."_

"_Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me."_

"_What are we going to do, Squall?"_

"_You're crazy! I'm not from another world!"_

"_Spunky little Sefie."_

"_Cheer up, eh?"_

_Sefie…_

_Cheer up…_

_Eh?_

_Spunky…_

_Sefie…_

_Eh?_

_Cheer up…_

_Cheer up…_

_Sefie…_

_A hat was placed on her head, and the darkness consumed Selphie._

Selphie wakes up on the beach, with a groan. She can't remember anything, well she remembers Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, and Riku… And the Island but she doesn't remember why she was sleeping on the beach. Or why she's wearing a necklace, or why there's a black cowboy hat on her head.

"Selphie…" there's a voice in the distance, and she sees Tidus running towards her, "How to you feel?"

She thinks a second, and tells him she is fine, asks how he is, and he just mumbles, "He kissed the lady. I liked her, but he kissed her."

He didn't elaborate, and she didn't ask him to. They understand.

Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Kairi all go to school on the mainland, never mentioning the darkness that has forever marked them. Occasionally, they wonder how Riku is, and sometimes they wonder about that boy who existed, but didn't exist. Tidus and Selphie understand, and Wakka does too, but he pretends he doesn't. It hurts less.

Kairi doesn't know, and she keeps wondering about the boy. And Riku. So one day, she just gets up and leaves. Wakka and Tidus try to forget about the non-memories by playing blitzball. And soon, Selphie is all alone, with only a jump rope (_Nunchaku_), a necklace she doesn't own (_Lies_), and a cowboy hat that doesn't exist (_I wish you were here_).

She practically lives at the dock now, in her school uniform instead of her dress. Her stocking clad feet swing back and forth. And she wonders why her friends had to leave. Kairi wanted to remember, so she left. Wakka and Tidus wanted to forget, so they stayed. And here she was, unsure of what she wanted, and caught in the middle.

Sometimes, Selphie wonders why her tie is blue and not yellow, _but only blue ties are allowed at school._

Sometimes, she wonders where the hat and the necklace came from, because _she didn't have them before the darkness._

Sometimes, she can hear a lazy voice drawl in her mind, _Sefie… Cheer up, eh?_

And sometimes, she wonders if maybe, Riku might be right after all.

_Sefie… _

And that's when she realizes. She's part of two people, Sefie and Selphie.

Selphie looks out over the horizon, and sees the image of a cowboy with a huge gun, blue eyes, and brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail who allows a butterfly to land on his hand until he stands up and smiles.

And she knows his name is Irvine Kinneas, and in Sefie's world, it is her cowboy. She puts the hat on her head, and wonders what Sefie is doing right now.

_Cheer up, Selphie._

Author's Notes: Well that was fun, hopefully it wasn't too confusing for you. No real pairings… Selphie/Irvine and Tidus/Yuna if you squint. But that's it. Maybe some Tidus/Selphie friendship. Anyway, I might do a continuation. Not sure yet.


End file.
